


5 Pirouettes

by hopelocklet



Series: 12 Days Of (Drarry) Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballet, Dancer Draco Malfoy, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining Harry, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelocklet/pseuds/hopelocklet
Summary: Harry goes through a rollercoaster of emotions while watching Draco perform in the Nutcracker.





	5 Pirouettes

_ Maybe I’ll tell him tonight, _ Harry thought as he found his seat in the third row.  _ Maybe he’ll even feel the same way.  _

Harry and Draco had been sleeping together for three months now, and Harry was considering admitting to Draco that he was attracted to him in more than just a physical way. He hoped that his feelings weren’t entirely one-sided. He thought it was a good sign that Draco had invited him to his show tonight, and even got Harry’s ticket for him. Although the ticket was free, of course, for Draco, since he was one of the leads.

Harry sighed and tried not to think about it as he opened his program. He flipped through the pages listlessly until he found Draco’s picture and bio. It was a moving photograph, and in it Draco was taking a bow and laughing as he did so. Harry felt a surge of affection and glanced at the flowers he’d bought for Draco that were resting under his seat.

_ Are the flowers too much?  _ Harry wondered.

Harry was in the middle of contemplating this when the woman in the seat next to him asked, “Have you ever been to The Nutcracker before?” 

“What? Were you talking to me?”

The woman smiled and nodded. She looked to be around Harry’s age, and something about her brown ringlets and blue eyes was familiar to Harry. 

“Oh. No, I’ve never been to The Nutcracker before. I know someone who’s in it this year, though.”

The woman’s smile grew. “Really? I know someone in the cast, too. The dancer who plays the Cavalier, Draco Malfoy, is an old friend of mine. He actually got my ticket for me. Anyways, who do you know in the show?”

“Uh, actually, it’s Draco. I’m Harry, by the way, Harry Potter.”

The woman’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, of course. How could I not have recognized you? I’m Astoria Greengrass.” She paused to shake Harry’s hand. She didn’t seem to notice how Harry’s expression turned somber when she said her name. Harry knew that she and Draco had been engaged a few years back, and Draco broke it off because it wasn’t fair to lead Astoria on when he knew he was gay. Still, the two had remained friends. They went to lunch together often, and Harry sometimes wondered if Astoria still had feelings for Draco. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I didn’t know that you knew Draco. Are you two friends?”   
“I guess you could say that.” Harry shifted in his seat awkwardly, feeling like Draco had only given him the ticket because he knew Harry had feelings for him, just like Astoria, and felt bad for not feeling the same way. “He’s never mentioned me?” Harry asked Astoria, doing his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut.

“No, I don’t think so,” Astoria said. “Oh look, the show’s starting.”

As the curtains opened and the music began to play, Harry pushed the flowers farther beneath his seat with his foot and thought decidedly,  _ I will not tell Draco tonight. _

…

“The first half was good, wasn’t it?”   
“Yeah, I didn’t see Draco though.”

“No, he won’t be in it til Act Two. He even has a solo towards the end. Have you ever seen him dance before?”

Harry gulped. Yes, he’d seen Draco dance before. In his own kitchen, in fact, wearing nothing but pants. Just last weekend Draco had been trying to teach Harry how to dance after spending the night at his flat. Draco would burst out laughing at Harry’s sorry attempts at arabesques and after a dozen failed efforts, he would eventually stop trying to turn Harry into a dancer and take him back to bed for a different kind of exercise.

“Yeah, I’ve seen him dance before. He’s amazing.”

Astoria nodded. “Isn’t he just? There’s something about the way he carries himself. So graceful. And his face is so into it as well. You can tell that he puts a lot of emotion into his dancing.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, fighting back a lovesick sigh.

“Did you see him in Giselle?”

“Um, no. Is that another ballet?”

Astoria laughed. “Yes. Draco was very good in it. My girlfriend, Audrey, was in that one as well.”

“Wait, your girlfriend?” So maybe Astoria didn’t have feelings for Draco after all. 

Astoria blushed. “Yes. Audrey and I have been together for three months now. We met through Draco, actually, after Giselle. I was so nervous to tell him that I was dating Audrey, but when I did he was so happy for us. He told me that he’d started seeing someone else too.”

“Oh? Who?”

“I don’t know, he won’t tell me. All he’ll say is that he’s head over heels for this guy, but he isn’t sure if the feeling is mutual. Do you have any idea who the guy might be?”

Harry shrugged, not letting it show how fast his heart was beating now that he knew how Draco felt. 

…

The music was slow, floaty, and enchanting when Draco started his duet with the Sugar Plum Fairy. Harry’s breath caught at how dashing and graceful Draco looked on stage. 

He watched as Draco strong arms and steady hands lifted the ballerina, remembering how it felt to be wrapped in those arms and have those hands twist through his hair. 

Draco and his costar pulled off a particularly difficult move, and Harry felt his chest fill with pride.

Harry clapped louder than anyone when the duet was finished.

“This is his solo,” Astoria whispered in his ear when a new song began.

Harry nodded and watched with admiration and awe as Draco danced across the stage.

One, two, three, four, five pirouettes, and Harry knew that he loved this dancer and he was going to tell him just that after the show was finished.


End file.
